Bos Sialan!
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Mempunyai bos seorang pria tampan itu memang sesuatu. Apalagi jika orangnya seksi, memikat, dan termasuk kategori playboy sejati kelas berat. Seorang Kiryuu Zero pun mampu dibuat kelabakan. "Bos! Lima menit lagi rapat akan dimulai!" "Ck, sebentar.. 'lil' Kaname' sekarang sedang sibuk, Zero." "Kau! KE LAUT SAJA SANA DASAR BOS SIALAN!" [semi(?)Hiatus! Author kls 12, jd harap maklumi]
1. Prolog

**Title:** Bos Sialan!

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*

Last but **not** Least: **DLDR!**

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

 **Zero's POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Kiryuu Zero. Aku merupakan sulung dari dua anak kembar pasangan Kiryuu Shuusei dan Kiryuu Satsuki. Usia 24 tahun, lulusan Tokyo University. Aku sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena warna rambutku yang terbilang unik- hey! Memangnya kalian pikir berapa banyak orang di muka bumi ini yang terlahir dengan rambut _silver_ terang? Iris mataku serasi dengan batu _amethyst_. Status: lajang.

Huh?

Tidak, tidak.

Bukannya aku ini tidak laku atau apa. Dengan badan setinggi 178 cm, kaki yang panjang, serta tubuh ramping yang terbentuk oleh otot-otot dengan proporsi yang pas ditambah wajah ehem! Tampan, tentu saja banyak yang mengincarku baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Tapi, hanya saja sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok. Ya, aku **tidak pernah** menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun. Jangankan untuk nge- _sex_ , kencan saja tidak pernah. Kadang aku sampai berfikir bahwa sebenarnya aku ini aseksual. Ughh kalau itu sampai terjadi, berarti aku akan menjadi pria _jones_ untuk seumur hidup _dong_? Ah, pria _jones_ yang tampan. Haha, aku cukup narsis ternyata.

Hmm, mengenai karir. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Asia, dan terbesar kedua di dunia yaitu Kuran Corporation. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini aku bekerja di sana, lebih tepatnya di perusahaan pusat yang terletak di Tokyo. Awalnya _sih_ , aku melamar menjadi _auditor_ karena sewaktu kuliah aku mengambil jurusan akuntansi. Dengan bermodal tekad, tanpa pengalaman sedikit pun, aku mencoba mencari kesempatan di perusahaan besar ini. Yaa, siapa tau lagi _hoki_ kan? Dan benar. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya lagi berbaik hati kepadaku, hingga saat itu aku resmi diterima di Kuran Corp. ini, padahal yang daftar banyak dan dites oleh CEO, Kuran Haruka langsung. Wow, kalian harus tahu seberapa senang aku saat itu. Tapi, iya ada tapinya _nih_! Bukannya diterima sebagai _auditor_ aku malah diterima kerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi anaknya, Kuran Kaname.

Ha-ah..

Inginnya _sih_ waktu itu menolak saja, tapiii…

Demi dugong-dugong yang berenang di Samudera Hindia! Kesempatan itu jarang datang dua kali! Tidak ada jaminan aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini. Lagipula gajinya lumayan kan? Maka dari itu aku mengangguk iya-iya saja, meskipun tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Tapi ya dicoba sajalah.

Dan hasilnya?

Sshhh..

Ha-ah..

Hari pertama bekerjaku merupakan salah satu hari terburuk di dalam hidupku. Sialan sekali orang yang bernama Kuran Kaname itu. Tampan _sih_. Tampan banget! Perawakannya sudah seperti dewa-dewa Yunani saja. Rambut coklatnya ikal mencapai leher. Matanya sewarna _red wine_ berkelas. Dia 5 senti lebih tinggi dariku. Badannya juga lebih besar sedikit dariku, dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas dari balik kemejanya atau apapun baju yang dipakainya. Singkatnya secara fisik, Kuran Kaname itu sempurna, dijamin bikin _ngiler_. Otaknya? Tak usah ditanya. Kepiawaiannya dalam menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan pusat ini pun sungguh luar biasa. Dan lagi, dua tahun belakangan ini ia juga diresmikan sebagai CEO yang baru -padahal usianya sekarang baru 27 tahun- menggantikan Kuran Haruka yang sekarang pindah ke London bersama sang istri, Kuran Juuri, untuk menikmati hari tua. Diusianya yang menginjak kepala lima, ia terlihat belasan tahun lebih muda. Berkharisma dan tampan. _Like father like son_.

Tapi…

Kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan semata benar?

 _Nah_ , itu juga berlaku untuk Kuran Kaname. CEO Kuran Corporation, sekaligus _General Manager_ perusahaan pusat. Atau dengan kata lain, bosku. Penampilan, otak, dan karir _sih_ OKE. Cuman, kepribadiannya itu lohh.

 _Anu_ sekali.

Bukan

Dia tidak bar-bar seperti remaja cowok yang baru menginjak pubertas dan sedang mencari jati diri. Tidak **persis** seperti itu. Dia memiliki _attidude_ yang baik, seperti yang diharapkan oleh pewaris Kuran. Kata-katanya berkelas, gerak-geriknya anggun, ekspresi dan nada bicaranya pun tegas dan _gentle_. Tipe _husbando_ idaman sekali. Sayangnya itu semua **hanya** di depan publik saja!

Kuran Kaname itu punya sisi lain yang luar biasa mengerikan! Pertama, dia itu pria licik dengan ambisi yang sangat tinggi, tipe-tipe tidak mau kalah dan _superior_. Kedua, _possesive_ nya minta ampun. Ketiga, egoismenya nomor _wahid_. Keempat, 'mulutnya berbisa'. Kelima, dia **penjahat kelamin**. Seterusnya Kuran Kaname itu brengsek, bajingan, siala- Arrrgghhhh! Aku benci dia!

Hah, hah, hah..

Maaf aku sampai terbawa emosi hahhh..

Oiya, tentang hari pertamaku bekerja. Cih! Awalnya masih _adem ayem_ saat Kuran Haruka mengantarku langsung ke ruangan anaknya. Kaname dengan senyum manis –palsu- menyambut kami berdua, ayahnya kemudian memperkenalkanku dan berkata aku akan menjadi sekeretaris pribadinya, dimulai hari itu juga, karena Haruka- _san_ bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku _sih_ tidak bisa menolak dan Kaname mengiyakan saja. _Nah_ , masalahnya itu dimulai saat Haruka- _san_ keluar meninggalkan ruangan dan pintu kemudian tertutup rapat. Menyisakan aku dengan bosku.

Berdua

Senyum manisnya hilang berganti seringai menyebalkan dan tatapan menghina, alisku berkedut tiap kali melihat itu. Dengan nada yang _oh-so-bossy_ ia memintaku keluar untuk membelikannya makanan di Mc. Donald. Percobaan apakah aku ini seorang yang cekatan dan bisa diandalkan dalihnya. _Shit_! Kau hanya ingin mem- _babu_ -kan diriku saja kan Kuran?! Inginnya teriak seperti itu, tapi aku dipecat. Masa baru sehari kerja langsung dipecat? Kan _nggak_ elit. Jadilah aku mengerjakan 'tugas pertama'ku dengan wajah masam.

Eitts

Bukan cuma itu bagian menyebalkannya. Itu sih tidak seberapa. Yang mencengangkan saat aku kembali beberapa menit kemudian setelah sukses membelikan pesanannya. Di dalam ruangan itu, Kuran Kaname sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

 _Anjrit_!

Menyadari kedatanganku, wanita itu pun bergegas keluar sambil merapikan pakaian dan tatanannya yang agak acak-acakan. Sementara Kaname hanya berdecak malas, berkata bahwa aku merusak suasana saja. Bedebah. Dengan kasar aku letakkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi kupegang di atas meja kerjanya. Ia yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kerja menengadah menatapku dengan _sok_.

"Di mana rasa hormatmu pada atasan, Kiryuu?"

Nada bicaranya santai sekali tapi matanya memicing tajam. Aku pun menyahuti dengan sengak. Tiba-tiba lupa diri dengan posisiku sekarang.

"Memangnya atasan sepertimu pantas dihormati?!" tanganku refleks menggebrak meja kerjanya.

A-Ah

MAMPUS!

Zero bakalan dipecat mama~ Huwee!

Kaname berdiri dari duduknya, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, _handphone_ nya berdering. Dengan kesal ditekannya tombol _accept_ saat melihat siapa sang penelepon. _Otou-sama_. Ah, aku memang sempat mengintip hehe. Ia memberiku _death glare_ , mengisyaratkanku untuk diam dan tidak kemana-mana. Urusan kita belum selesai, _Albino_. Ucapnya tanpa suara. Sebelum kemudian menempelkan _smartphone_ mahal itu ketelinganya. Ia menyapa orang disebrang sana dengan ramah, tapi tatapan tajamnya tidak berhenti terarah padaku.

Glup

Tiba-tiba jarinya menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ karena mungkin diminta sang penelepon. Ayahnya.

" _Kiryuu-_ kun _, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara –yang kuyakini Kuran Haruka- berbicara padaku.

"I-Iya Haruka- _san_ "

" _Bagus, sekarang dengar baik-baik setiap ucapanku. Kau juga Kaname."_

Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk meskipun tentu Haruka- _san_ tidak dapat melihatnya. Itu bukan _video call_. Kaname berdecak malas.

" _Kiryuu-_ kun _, apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan berhenti menjadi sekretaris Kaname. Dan untukmu Kaname, jangan kau coba-coba memecat Kiryuu-_ kun _, karena aku yang mempekerjakannya. Jadi kau tidak ada hak, mengerti?"_

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, begitupun Kaname.

" _Kaname, kau_ _ **mengerti**_ _?"_

Suara Haruka-san terdengar lebih dalam. Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasakan bulu kudukku sedikit meremang. Padahal Kaname yang sedang 'diancam' sekarang. Kulihat setetes kecil keringat turun dari dahi Kaname. Ha! Masih takut pada ayahnya ternyata.

Kaname mendelik seakan tahu isi hatiku.

"Iya, _Otou-sama_ "

Dan dengan jawaban pasrah dari Kaname sambungan telepon terputus. Ia menatapku tajam. Kali ini disertai seringai setan. U- o-ow. Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Kiryuu Zero, selamat datang di Kuran Corporation. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, sekretarisku **sayang** "

Satu yang kutangkap dari kalimat itu.

Bahwa sepertinya akan ada yang berbeda dalam hidupku dikemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog END**

Haha maaf2, saya malah bikin ff baru, yang chaptered lagi :V… abisnya pas mandi tadi sore tiba-tiba kepikir bikin ff yang kayak gini.. di sini karakternya bakalan sedikit(banyak) OOC wkwk

Oya mengenai tentang perusahaan, jabatannya, terus hal2 yang berkaitan dg itu tolong maklumi ya kalau kurang tepat atau malah aneh. Saya cuman anak kelas 11 SMA, usia juga belum mencapai 17th, dan otak pas2an.. kurang ngerti soal begituan. Jadi kalau ntar rada aneh, maklumin aja :V

Btw gimana nih? Bagusnya dilanjutin atau nggak?

Kalau ga ada review saya ga tau tanggapan kalian '3'..

Jadi.. **review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bos Sialan!

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa kasar dan vulgar, mengandung adegan yang tidak senonoh, **Alternative Universe**

Last but **not** Least: **DLDR!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Zero terbangun dari tidur. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding dengan rapi, tepat dua meter di depan ranjangnya. Pukul 06. 10 AM. Zero beranjak malas dari kasur _queen size_ nya yang hangat, nyaman, dan empuk itu. Ia berjengit ketika menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer, merasakan dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang. Udara pagi ini memang tidak terlalu bersahabat. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Memutar keran air panas dan dingin bersamaan, lalu masuk ke dalam _bath-tub_ yang telah penuh dengan air yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Zero telah berada di depan cermin berukuran 60 x 40 cm yang menempel di tengah-tengah lemari besar miliknya. Terlihat jari-jari lentiknya tengah sibuk mengancing kemeja polos berwarna _baby blue_. Lalu memasang dasi hitam sebelum kemudian mengusak-usak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih kecil. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding miliknya. Pukul 06. 35. Masih ada waktu 35 menit lagi, batinnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Zero pun keluar kamar. Melangkah menuju ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan _living room_ , letaknya di depan kamarku. Sementara dapur terletak di sebelah kiri kamar Ichiru. _Just for you information_ , Zero dan Ichiru hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen minimalis milik mereka. Sementara, ibu mereka, Kiryuu Satsuki tinggal bersama di rumah sepupu dari pihak ayah wanita itu yang bernama Cross Kaien. Cross Kaien adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik _Cross Academy_. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Jepang yang terletak di pusat kota Kyoto. Meski begitu, Kiryuu Satsuki tetap melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai psikiater. Kiryuu Shuusei, ayah mereka meninggal dunia 7 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Hal itu membuat Zero menjadi sedikit trauma, dan sampai sekarang ia sebenarnya masih agak takut jika naik pesawat.

"Pagi Zero!" Ichiru yang melihat kakak kembarnya duduk di kursi makan segera mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Meletakkan piring berisi seporsi _sandwich_ di depan Zero, dan sebuah piring dengan isi yang sama di depannya. Ia juga menuangkan segelas susu untuk kakaknya. Meskipun mereka telah melewati masa pertumbuhan, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan tetap meminum susu? Dan lagipula dari yang ia ketahui, susu itu mengandung protein dan kalsium yang pastinya bagus untuk tulang. Itulah alasan Ichiru ketika Zero menolak untuk minum susu karena berdalih ia bukan anak remaja lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan sekaligus berbincang ringan dengan adiknya yang berlangsung sekitar 10 menit, Zero pamit keluar untuk pergi bekerja. Jarak antara apartemennya dengan Kuran Corporation tidak terlalu jauh, kurang lebih 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan bermotor _plus_ tanpa adanya macet. Zero sekarang tengah menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya, BMW X5. Woahh, bukankah itu salah satu merek mobil mewah? Dan beruntungnya lagi, Zero tidak membelinya tetapi mendapatkannya. Ya, mobil seharga lebih dari dua milyar itu merupakan hadiah dari Kuran Haruka.

Zero pun melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan normal. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan. Ia jadi teringat kembali alasan ayah bosnya itu memberikan mobil ini dua tahun yang lalu padanya.

/ _"_ Otanjoubi Omedettou _, Zero-_ kun _." Pagi-pagi Zero dikejutkan oleh Kuran Haruka yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan memintanya agar cepat-cepat ke kawasan parkir apartemen Zero. Dan saat Zero sampai di sana yang di lihat oleh matanya adalah ayah bosnya tengah bersender di samping mobil BMW X5 dengan senyum tampan sambil memberi selamat padanya._

" _Te-terima kasih, Haruka-san. Te-tapi, anda tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini hanya untuk memberi selamat padaku." Zero berucap gugup disertai dengan rasa heran karena kelakuan tidak terduga pria dihadapannya ini._

" _Haha, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan Zero-_ kun _. Ingat? Sudah kubilang bahwa kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku. Oh ya, mobil ini hadiah untukmu. Sejujurnya aku ingin membelikanmu yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini, tapi aku tau kau itu tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan. Bla bla bla" Zero hanya dapat memasang wajah_ cengo _mendengar penjelasan Haruka. Bosnya itu dengan gambalng menganggap dirinya anak sendiri dan memberikan mobil seharga lebih dari dua milyar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-22 tahun. Ia bahkan baru bekerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi Kaname selama sekitar satu tahun. Entah dirinya yang terlalu_ lucky _atau memang pria di depannya yang terlalu baik, Zero tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Haruka yang selanjutnya karena terlalu_ shock _._

"… _begitulah, jadi Zero, pergunakanlah mobil ini dengan baik ya~ ayah pergi dulu. Jaa ne!" Kuran Haruka pun pergi meninggalkan Zero sendirian yang masih termangu mencerna setiap perkataannya. Ia tidak dapat merespon apa-apa ketika Haruka menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ayah Zero, otaknya sedang dalam mode lambat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian terdengar 'HAH?!' yang menggema di kawasan parkir_./

 _Sigh_

Zero hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan seorang Kuran Haruka. Bukannya ia tak suka atas pemberian itu, _hell_! Ia bahkan sampai sujud syukur di area parkir. Tapi di dunia ini ada saja sisi negatif dibalik sisi positif. Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, terdengan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Zero itu sebenarnya pria simpanan Haruka. ' _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!_ ' Zero hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerja. Gosip itu beredar sekitar satu minggu dan kemudian dihentikan oleh Kuran Kaname karena merasa tidak tahan juga mendengar ayahnya ikut dijelek-jelekkan, kalau Zero _sih_ dia _bodo amat_.

.

.

.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

.

.

.

Tepat sebelum jam 7 Zero telah sampai di perusahaannya bekerja. Sebenarnya jam masuk Kuran Corporation itu pukul 07. 30, tetapi karena pagi ini ada rapat penting mengenai produk baru mereka yang akan diluncurkan beberapa minggu mendatang maka jam masuknya dimajukan 20 menit lebih awal.

Zero menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya yang terletak tepat di depan ruang bosnya. Jadi untuk masuk ke ruangan Kaname, harus melewati ruangan Zero dulu sekalian konfirmasi dengan sekretaris pria itu apakah dapat menemui sang CEO.

Tok tok

Zero mengetuk pintu ruangan Kaname

"…"

Tak ada tanggapan

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Zero kembali mengetuk pintu bahkan sekarang lebih kencang. Tapi kembali tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ck, si kampret itu sedang apa _sih_? Jangan katakan kalau dia nge- _sex_ di ruang kerja lagi?!"

Dengan kesal Zero memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dan tepat setelah pintu terbuka, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita.

"Ahhn~ Ka-Kaname! H-Harder! Eunngghh~ Fah-Faster!"

CTAK!

Sebuah persimpangan siku-siku muncul di dahi Zero. Alisnya berkedut kesal. Matanya menatap nyalang kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang bergumul seperti binatang. Terlihat Kaname tengah menyodokkan penisnya yang asdfghjkl..

 _HUGE_

Zero menampar pipinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba salah fokus.

Maaf-maaf, mari kita ulang

Terlihat seorang Kuran Kaname sedang mengeluar-masukkan penisnya yang tertanam di dalam lubang vagina seorang wanita cantik yang mendesah pasrah di bawah Kaname. Meja yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bercinta sedikit berderit karena stamina Kaname yang tidak main-main. Stempel, pulpen, map, serta kertas-kertas yang menyimpan dokumen penting berserakan di bawah, di sekitar meja.

Zero kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaname dan wanita _partner sex_ bosnya itu yang ia ketahui bernama Sagae Claire. Seorang model berdarah campuran Jepang-Perancis yang tengah naik daun setahun belakangan ini. Wajahnya terpampang di banyak majalah besar serta di beberapa stasiun televisi sebagai model iklan beberapa produk dari perusahaan ternama, termasuk Kuran Corporation.

' **Bajingan satu ini**..'

Geraman keluar dari sela-sela bibir Zero. Dengan langkah mantap ia mendekati bosnya yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya –atau sebenarnya Kaname tahu tapi tidak menghiraukannya? Terserah yang mana saja ia tidak perduli.

SRET!

Dengan kasar Zero menarik tubuh Kaname dari atas meja, menyebabkan kejantanan bosnya itu keluar dari lubang kemaluan wanita di bawahnya yang langsung meneluarkan desahan protes.

Keh, dasar jalang!

Zero menatap tajam Claire yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Wajah cantiknya kini dipenuhi dengan ekspresi horror. Sedangkan Kaname berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukakan Zero?!" Kaname menatap Zero tajam.

"Kau yang apa-apaan brengsek?! Kau tidak sadar? 10 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai!" Zero berkata keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kaname. Anak baik jangan ditiru ya~

"Lalu?" Kaname malah balik baertanya dengan nada _songong_ nya yang super menyebalkan itu.

HAH?!

A-APA?!

L-LALU?

HAHA, _LALU_?!

Zero megap-megap di tempat mendengar itu. Sumpah. Bosnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Claire yang hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Zero makin murka melihat itu.

"HEY _BITCH_! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA DI SANA HAH?! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DAN KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!"

Claire terkesiap, ia segera memakai _mini dress_ merah maroonnya yang super ketat itu. Kemudian berlari keluar setelah memakai _high heels_ miliknya yang terlempar jauh di ujung ruangan Kaname. Setelah Claire keluar, Zero kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kaname.

"Dan kau! Cepat rapikan bajumu!"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bos di sini?" meskipun berkata begitu, tetapi Kaname tetap menuruti perintah sekretarisnya yang galak tapi tampan-cantik itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kaname memasukkan kemeja putihnya ke dalam celana kainnya. Lalu menaikkan dan menutup resleting celananya. Kemudian membenarkan dasinya.

Zero mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja kerja Kaname. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, kemudian mendesah keras. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan sibuk sekali. Bosnya ini memang suka semaunya sendiri! Semua kekacauan yang diperbuatnya Zero yang harus membersihkan, karena Kaname tidak mau ada orang lain yang 'menyentuh' ruangan miliknya, karena itu bisa berbahaya.

' _BULLSHIT_! SI KURAN ITU HANYA INGIN MENYIKSAKU!'

Kiryuu Zero merasa dirinya akan semakin bertambah tua dengan cepat. Lihat! Bahkan kepalanya saja sudah dipenuhi uban! Errr, Zero- _kun_.. rambutmu kan memang warnanya mirip uban.

Ha-ah..

Ia bisa gila kalau harus seperti ini tiap hari! Pantas saja Kuran Kaname sudah berganti sekretaris sebanyak puluhan kali. Kelakuannya saja begitu. Kebanyakan dari mantan sekretaris Kaname itu mengundurkan diri, tapi ada juga beberapa yang dipecat sendiri oleh Kaname karena selalu menempelinya. Soal yang itu _sih_ pasti terjadi sama sekretaris wanita yang terjerat pesona Kaname. Siapa suruh umbar _pheromone_ sembarangan. Merepotkan!

Zero menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi."

Sebelum pemuda perak itu sukses mencapai gagang pintu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kaname yang minta disumpal _sambalado_ itu.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Jangan bercanda Kuran! Tentu saja ke ruang rapat!"

"Tidak mau."

"…"

.

..

…

EH?

E-EEEPPPHHH?!

Zero _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan bosnya yang kayaknya _emang_ lagi kumat-kumatnya.

'Mamah~ Zero _nggak_ mau kerja lagi! _Pengen_ pulang~~!'

Zero rasanya ingin nangis saja dipojokan.

"Bos.. Kita sudah terlambat dua menit~."

Kaname ingin sekali terbahak mendengar suara Zero yang melas, tapi wajahnya tetap kukuh menampilkan ekspresi datar. Kaname bahkan tahu kalau Zero sedang _kejer_ , _gegulingan_ di lantai dalam hati.

'Heh, terimalah akibatnya karena kau telah mengganggu waktu senang Kuran Kaname!' Kaname bersorak dalam hati. Dasar bos tidak tahu diri. Tidak tahu malu. Tidak sadar kalau pamornya malah turun sekarang. Ingat? Ia telah terlambat menghadiri rapat. Bos macam apa itu.

"Dengan dua syarat." Kaname angkat suara. Ia hanya akan mengikuti rapat jika Zero berhasil memenuhi dua syarat. _Anju_!

"Iya-iya, cepat katakan!" Zero pasrah saja.

"Pertama, memohonlah."

"APA?!"

Mata Zero hampir copot dari tempatnya mendengar syarat pertama Kaname yang kurang ajar sekali. Iya, Kaname memang kurang sering kena hajar Zer.

"Kau tuli? Memohonlah agar aku mengikuti rapatnya Zeror _in~_ " Kaname mengangkat dagunya sengak, melipat tangannya di dada dan member Zero seringai menghina.

KUNYUK!

Tahan

Sabar Zer, _inget_ kata orang tua dulu! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!

Zero mengelus dadanya, kepalanya serasa berasap sekarang.

"Kuran Kaname- _sama_ , aku **mohon** padamu. Tolong pergi ke ruang rapat **sekarang**." Zero berkata sambil mengeritkan giginya kesal. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Oww, _c'mon_! Senyum Zero, senyum! Wajahmu seperti orang menahan berak kau tahu?"

 **Senyum**

"Bagus! Sekarang syarat kedua… cium aku~"

"…"

"Hey Zero!"

"…"

"Ze-"

 **DUAK**!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Heyyyy readers!

Saya lagi rajin nih :V..wkwk tapi jujur, secara pribadi saya suka nih ff, saya juga suka karakter Kaname di sini karena kesannya dia itu bebas dan nggak terkekang wkwk..

Oke mari kita memblas review:

aya: ini kelanjutannya, tuh baca sendiri apa yang dilakuin Kaname :V

 **Hanihyura** : iya, ini udah lanjut :3

stranger: makasih dah dibilang keren XD wkwkwk

Ryo-chan: iya ini lanjutnya cepetkan? Iya silver wolf tetep lanjut kok.. saya juga berharap moga ga ada yg discontinue

kise-cin: wedee saya baik dong, ngobatin kerinduan :V.. ichh, jangan cipok2 deh, saya masih polos :V #geplaked

huu-san: saya juga senang kalau kamu senang ^/^ #eaa

Nah, yang terakhir.. **minta riviewnya plis~~~** bikin ff ga gampang loh~ ada beberapa perjuangan juga :'u


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bos Sialan!

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa kasar dan vulgar, mengandung adegan yang tidak senonoh, **Alternative Universe**

Last but **not** Least: **DLDR!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Syarat kedua… cium aku~"

"…"

"Hey Zero!"

"…"

"Ze-"

 **DUAK**!

.

..

"…"

Hening

Baik Zero maupun Kaname, keduanya hanya saling tatap. Tak ada yang buka suara. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan hampir tak terduga.

Kiryuu Zero, si sekretaris pribadi telah **menendang** ' _ **ANU**_ 'nya Kuran Kaname, sang CEO Kuran Corp. sekaligus bosnya **dengan tenaga kuda liar**.

Kaname sebagai korban tentu saja terkejut, terbukti dari matanya yang agak membesar dan menatap Zero setengah tidak percaya. Ya setengah, karena Kiryuu Zero itu memang orangnya agak tidak terduga, dan Kaname telah menjadi atasannya selama tiga tahun, jadi paling tidak Kaname tahu beberapa hal tentang si pemuda _albino_. Tapi, tetap saja Kaname tidak menyangka –atau bisa dibilang **tidak ingin** tau- kalau Zero bisa seekstrem ini.

Zero menatap bosnya datar. Matanya kemudian bergulir mengikuti pergerakan tangan Kaname yang menuju area selatan tubuh bosnya itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah sang bos, mata merah kecoklatan yang tadinya menatap dirinya dengan _shock_ , kini berganti dengan tatapan.. umm melas?

Elus

Elus

Elus

Tangan Kaname bergerak pelan, mengelus hati-hati 'adik kecil' miliknya yang berukuran jumbo dari balik celana kain yang dipakainya.

NYUT

NYUT

Penis Kaname berdenyut sakit. Rasanya nyeri-nyeri gak enak gimana gitu. Ia menatap barang kebanggaannya itu dengan prihatin. "Maaf, maafkan _daddy_ yang a-adu-duh tidak bisa menjagamu dengan ugh! baik. Kau harus merasa sakit sekarang ini sshh, maafkan _daddy_.. _K Junior_ , ahrg! _Kuso_! _It's so damn hurt_! " Kaname bergumam pelan sambil terus mengelus-elus barang privasinya, ringisan sakit _plus_ umpatan juga samar-samar terdengar di antara gumamannya.

Ahhh…

Zero _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah bosnya yang kadang memang sebelas dua belas penghuni RSJ. Entah waktu hamil Kuran Juuri _ngidam_ apa, atau dosa apa yang pernah dilakukan Kuran Haruka hingga memiliki anak dengan tingkah unik –terlampau unik semacam Kaname, ayah bosnya itu juga masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Eh? Dari mana Zero tahu? _Well_ , itu karena Haruka kadang-kadang _curhat_ padanya. Ia sedikit bergidik ketika telinganya mendengar gumaman Kaname kepada 'adik kecil'nya di bawah sana. ' _D-Da-Daddy_?' Zero membatin _horror_.

Kaname masih setia mengelus dan memberikan kata-kata semangat serta penghiburan untuk organ intimnya, tidak menggubris Zero yang menganggap dirinya sudah gila. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanya nasib _K Junior_ , penisnya yang telah membuat dirinya bangga karena berhasil membuat banyak wanita –serta beberapa pria- berteriak mendesahkan namanya. Awalnya Kaname menamai _itu_ dengan ' _Little_ Kana _-kun_ ', tapi karena ukurannya yang jauh sekali dari kata kecil, akhirnya diresmikanlah namanya menjadi _K Junior_. Terdengar cukup keren kan? Kaname senyam-senyum sendiri sejenak terlupa akan rasa sakit yang diderita _K Junior_.

Dasar gila. Zero makin _sweatdrop_. Ia yakin sekali hanya menendang _tuan_ _anu_ nya Kaname, bukan kepala ataupun sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya sarap di otak Kaname ada yang copot? Entahlah Zero tidak pandai mata pelajaran biologi. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding berukuran sedang yang menggantung dengan antengnya di ruangan Kaname.

OWH! _HELLO BITCHES_!(?)

"Bo-! A-Aw! Aw aw aw aw! Aduh mama~ _atit_ ~!"

Zero yang tadinya melangkah hendak mendatangi Kaname, tiba-tiba terhenti dan memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa ngilu. Ia menatap heran sambil sesekali meringis sakit. Itukan kaki yang ia gunakan untuk menendang _K Junior_ , _kok_ sakit _sih_?

Copot

Zero berjongkok dan melepas sepatu pantofelnya, dan terlihatlah punggung kakinya yang agak lebam.

 _WHUT DA FUCK_?!

Kaname yang penasaran akan tingkah Zero pun menghampiri pemuda itu. Jarak mereka memang hanya beberapa langkah, tapi rasanya Kaname berat sekali untuk melaluinya. Lihat, jalannya saja aneh begitu, persis kayak orang abis disunat.

"Kenapa Zer? Kena karma ya?" dengan hati-hati Kaname ikut jongkok _nemenin_ Zero.

 _Pout_

"Umm~ kaki Zero sakit bos~" Zero menatap Kaname dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongin imut. Tangannya menunjuk punggung kaki kanannya yang samar-samar dihiasi warna biru keunguan. Padahalkan Zero sukanya warna hitam, perak, sama merah. Cih. Err, Zero- _chan_ kau baik-baik saja?

 _Blush_

Pipi Kaname jadi sedikit bersemu melihat tingkah sekretarisnya yang lagi dalam mode _unyu-unyu_. Rasanya Kaname jadi pengen _nyipok_ Zero, gemes _deh_.

'Hush! Ingat! Dia yang sudah menendang _K Junior_ sampai menderita Kaname! Jangan terlena dengan muka _uke_ minta di _anu_ in miliknya! Lihat! Kepalanya bertabur biji wijen!'

Tiba-tiba setan berbentuk Kaname versi chibi –lengkap dengan tanduk, ekor dan garpu rumput berwarna merah- muncul di telinga kiri Kaname. Bisikan setan –yang _absurd_ sangat- itu mampu menghilangkan _background_ bunga-bunga yang sesaat menghiasi hati Kaname ketika melihat tampang Zero yang minta di _rape_.

'Keh, jangan kira trik murahan seperti itu bisa membuatku lupa dengan dosa yang telah kau buat Zero!' batin Kaname aneh dan nista. Sang CEO Kuran Corp. kini memasang seringai kecil.

"Sakit banget ya Zer? Sini, bos bantu elusin." Dengan nada prihatin dan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat, Kaname menjulurkan tangannya ke punggung kaki Zero yang putih, mulus serta bebas bulu.

Sedangkan Zero yang tidak mengetahui maksud jahat Kaname hanya mengangguk polos.

Elus

Elus

E-

GREP!

"ARRRGGHHH! _SHIT_! _FUCK YOU_ KANAME! LEPAS!"

Zero memukul-mukul tangan Kaname yang sedang meremas kakinya kanannya. Sumpah. Rasanya ngilu-ngilu nikmat gitu. Wah, ternyata Zero _rin_ cukup masokis.

'ANJAY! SIALAN LU THOR! PLEASE READER JANGAN PERCAYA DIA!'

"Heh, terima ini! Bagaimana huh? Sakitkan?! Tapi ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang diterima _K Junior_! Dia menderita Zero! Dia kesakitan!" Kaname mengencangkan remasan tangannya.

"I-Iya bos! Maaf! Maaf! _Please_ maafin Zero tadi khilaf! Aduh _K Junior_ maafin Zero _mommy_ ya?" Zero yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya memohon pada Kaname, ia bahkan minta maaf kepada _K Junior_ dan bahkan menunjuk dirinya sebagai seorang ibu.

" _K Junior_ mau maafin _mommy_ Zero _nggak_?" Kaname meneruskan sandiwara ' _K Junior family_ ', bertanya pada _K Junior_. Sementara Zero menggigit jarinya menunggu jawaban dari _K Junior_ dengan penuh harap.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan mereka berdua?

"K Junior bilang dia memaafkanmu Zero." Kaname berkata dengan senyum tulus, ia mengusak-usak pelan rambut Zero.

"Be-Benarkah? Uwaah terima kasih _K Junior_! _Mommy_ senang sekali!" tanpa sadar karena terlalu senang tangan kanan Zero bergerak menyentuh _K Junior_. Ia mengelus-elus benda itu.

"E-engh, Ze-"

BRAK!

 _SHUT_!

" **APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!** "

Kaname dan Zero tersentak ketika mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan keras kemudian ditutup kembali disusul teriakan. Mereka berdua tersadar dari posisi masing-masing dan lekas berdiri, menatap sang pendobrak dengan polos.

" **JANGAN MENATAPKU DENGAN MATA ITU! TIDAK AKAN MEMPAN! KALIAN DENGAR?! TIDAK MEMPAN!** "

Shiki Senri, sang pelaku kekerasan pada pintu berteriak keras. **Keras sekali**. Yang mengagumkannya meski dipenuhi rasa kesal, tetapi sepupu Kaname yang menjabat sebagai manager produksi di Kuran Corp. itu masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak membiarkan pintu ruangan Kaname terbuka, jadi teriakannya tidak akan terdengar sampai luar ruangan. Ruang Kaname itu _soundproof_ alias kedap suara.

Senri menatap nyalang tiga pria mapan dan tampan yang ada di sana. Err tiga? Ya tiga. Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero, dan Ichijou Takuma. Eh? Sejak kapan Takuma ada di sana. _FYI_ , Takuma sebenarnya sudah ada di ruangan Kaname –berdiri di dekat pintu- semenjak insiden 'kaki kanan _mommy_ Zero menendang _K Junior_ '. Tapi karena Kaname dan Zero lagi masuk _zone_ , errr.. maksudnya lagi fokus-fokusnya dengan ke- _absurd_ -an mereka, jadilah Takuma terlupakan. Sedangkan Takuma sendiri asyik menonton scene KanaZero yang sungguh menghibur menurutnya, hingga melupakan tujuannya datang ke ruang sang CEO.

" **KAU! BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBANTU ZERO MENYERET KANAME KE RUANG RAPAT?!** "

Senri menunjuk-nunjuk Takuma yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ehehe, maaf Senri-chan~" yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

CTAK!

CTAK!

Dua persimpangan siku-siku muncul di dahi Senri. Sifat _happy-go-lucky_ Takuma, manager marketing Kuran Corp. sekaligus pasangan homonya itu sekarang ini hanya menambah gondok dihatinya.

Senri mencoba menenangkan diri. Imejnya yang terkenal _cool_ , selalu anteng dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun, wajah serta tatapan datarnya entah pergi kemana saat ini. Dirinya selalu kelepasan jika menyangkut orang-orang di dekatnya yang memang kadang kala terlalu _extraordinary_.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Tap

Tap

Ta-

"Kemana?" serempak trio KanameZeroTakuma bertanya kepada Senri dengan wajah kelewat polos menjurus _oon_.

Tarik nafas..

Keluarkan~

Tarik nafas..

Keluarkan~

Tarik na-

"KE PANTI PIJAT _**PLUS-PLUS**_!"

.

..

…

"Ohh, ayo Zer, Taku, kita berangkat." Kaname memecah keheningan. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Zero, menyeret si _albino_ mendekati Takuma. Hendak menuju panti pijat _plus-plus_ terdekat.

" **KURAN KANAME!** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Awkawkawk, maaf kalo chapter kali ini mengecewakan dan aneh sangat. Saya cuman melampiaskan perasaan gundah *huek* karena lagi seru-seru baca ff, eh ternyata belum complete dan liat tahun updatenya *facepalm* kemungkinan tuh ff discon, arrghhhh padahal seru!

Ok, ga ada hubungannya dengan content di chapter kali ini memang. Ah sudahlah #apasih

Alasan lainnya sih, karena saya waktu mandi kepikiran pengen bikin humor.. tapi bingung, jadinya dengan paksa nyelipin satu chap penuh humor GAGAL di ff ini. lagian saya juga butuh refreshing, seneng aja gitu bayangin kelakuan gila chara VK #dibunuh

Yang merasa nyesel abis baca ini saya mohon ampun #sujud-sujud

Sumpah, maapin saya TT^TT #bow

Okeh, **review juseyo** ~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bos Sialan!

 **Pair:** KaZe

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ is **belong** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa kasar dan vulgar, mengandung adegan yang tidak senonoh, **Alternative Universe**

Last but **not** Least: **DLDR!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Kaname, Zero, Takuma, Senri dan beberapa staf-staf penting Kuran Corp. saat ini sedang berada di ruang rapat. Mendiskusikan tentang produk baru yang akan mereka luncurkan beberapa minggu ke depan yaitu sebuah _smartphone_. Jari-jari tangan sibuk mencatat/mengetik, sementara mulut sibuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat berupa pendapat -yang beberapa diterima dan yang lainnya ditolak untuk kembali diargumentasikan.

Tentu saja banyak yang harus diperhatikan ketika hendak _launching new product_ kan? Seperti pendanaan, produksi, penamaan –hal yang terlihat sepele, padahal sangat _crucial_ -, sampai bagaimana cara _marketing_ yang harus dilakukan, apalagi saat ini _smartphone_ dengan berbagai jenis dan merek berhamburan di sekeliling masyarakat, tentu dengan bermacam-macam harga dan kualitas. Dari yang harga normal kualitas normal, harga diskonan kualitas jelata, harga selangit kualitas elit, sampai yang harganya bikin jantung sakit tapi sekali banting langsung _koid_ –oke, yang ini sih salah sendiri, _hp_ mahal kok dibanting, dikira enak nyari duit.

Tentu dengan melihat 'popularitas' Kuran Corporation dan mengingat keberhasilan produk-produk mereka sebelumnya, tingkat kesuksesan produk kali ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Tapi Kuran Corporation tidaklah puas jika masih ada kata 'cukup' di sana. Apalagi sekarang ini Kuran Corp. berada di bawah tampuk kekuasaan Kuran Kaname. Kalian masih ingat kan, kalau bos _sexy_ itu punya beberapa sifat yang oh-sungguh-busuk-sekali? Kiryuu Zero tidak akan pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat berterima kasih kepada salah satu sifat bosnya yang paling ia benci.

 _Meh_ , ironis.

Kuran Kaname itu pria licik dengan ambisi yang sangat tinggi, tipe-tipe tidak mau kalah dan _superior_. Ia memiliki rasa benci yang tidak sehat atas kekalahan. Menggunakan segala cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meraih kemenangan. _FYI_ , 'segala cara yang bisa dilakukan' oleh seorang Kaname Kuran itu sungguh bervariasi, mulai dari tingkatan normal sampai ekstrem alias diluar nalar **manusia waras** pun sanggup dilakukannya asalkan itu bisa membantu memenuhi tujuannya. Ia juga cerdas dalam melihat 'kesempatan'.

Seperti tahun lalu, tak berapa lama setelah sebuah _tablet_ –produk baru mereka- dipasarkan, Kaname –tentu saja bersama Zero dan beberapa karyawan _plus_ banyak _bodyguard_ \- mengunjungi beberapa toko-toko besar di berbagai prefektur Jepang yang menjual produk mereka. Tentu saja, toko-toko tersebut pengunjungnya meningkat drastis. Apalagi saat Kuran Kaname sendiri mengumumkan bahwa lima orang pembeli beruntung bisa makan malam dengannya. Pembeli –yang kebanyakan wanita dan pria bertipe _uke_ \- langsung histeris. Tapi kata 'beruntung' yang diucapkan Kaname itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ditujukan untuk wanita cantik, berbodi _sexy_ dan semampai. Zero dan yang lainnya hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat hal itu. Mereka juga yakin bahwa kata 'makan malam' itu memiliki arti 'lebih'. Ha-ah, bosnya ini memang benar-benar sesuatu. Selain penjualan mereka meningkat, _list_ _partner one night-stan_ dnya pun bertambah. Jika _dikatain_ suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Kaname selalu beralibi kalau ia hanya mengikuti salah satu bunyi pepatah yang menjadi salah satu dari pedoman hidupnya, yaitu 'satu kali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui'. Ck, selain _pinter_ nyari kesempatan, Kaname juga jenius soal _ngeles_.

 _OK_ , kembali soal _launching_ produk baru kali ini. Perusahaan besar dan ternama seperti Kuran Corp. tentu saja akan memasang iklan untuk produk mereka kan? Nah, **ini** nih. Topik perbincangan mereka yang membahas soal iklan bikin alis Zero cenat-cenut, wajah memerah karena berbagai alasan, serta keinginan tiba-tiba buat _nonjok_ pipi seseorang. "Sebagai model iklan kali ini, kita akan memakai boyband T*SK bersama dengan Sagae Clair." _Jesss_ , kata-kata yang dilontarkan Takuma membuat batin Zero -yang dari pagi tadi berasa disiram minyak gas- kini serasa dilemparin korek api. Kebakar deh. Bukan, Zero gak kebakar api cemburu kok –kayaknya- cuman si doi kebakar api amarah aja.

'That _bitch_! _Kampret_! Tidak ada model lain apa?!'

Zero cuman bisa mendumel dalam hati. Pengennya sih protes, tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus. Mau bilang : 'Banyak model wanita lain yang populer, kenapa memakai Sagae Claire?', tapi setelah dipikir-pikir besar kemungkinan 'wanita lain' itu juga akan berakhir sama seperti Sagae Claire. Jadi _partner sex_ nya Kaname. Terus kalau mau menolak pakai model wanita, nanti disangka ia _humu_ atau ada apa-apa sama Kaname, alasan 'Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan wanita jalang _partner sex_ nya si _bastard_ Kuran Kaname!' hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia akan dicap sebagai uke sok _tsundere_ yang suka ngejar-ngejar dan _nguber_ _seme_ _gebetan_. _Idih_ , ogah! _Amit- amit_ jabang bayi kalau dia harus jatuh bangun demi ngemis cintanya Kaname si playboy akut bin brengsek. Ow ow, kita lihat saja nanti Zero-chwan~

 _Oya_ , bicara soal si bos. Orang itu sekarang sedang menatap Zero. Selama rapat berlangsung, si _albino_ memang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda meskipun tidak terlihat, kecuali memeperhatikannya dengan seksama. Awalnya sih, ekspresi nahan nyeri gitu. Ini pasti karena lebam di punggung kakinya, umm Kaname jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ingat, cuman dikit!

'Tapi kan kakinya Zero tidak akan sakit kalau ia tidak menendang _K Junior_!'

Owh Kaname- _kun_ , tapi kau kan yang nambahin nyerinya dengan _pake_ acara _ngeremes_ kaki Zero segala?

'Ck, pergi kau thor!'

O-Oke..

Soal ekspresi kesalnya Zero saat Takuma menyebut nama Sagae Claire pasti ada hubungannya sama aksi _K Junior_ pagi ini. Kalau yang itu sih Kaname _ngaku_ salah, abis gimana lagi, ia _kebelet_. Lagian jiwa brengseknya lagi kumat.

 _Mou_ ~! Kaname- _kun_ , atasan yang baik harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada bawahan!

'Dan aku bukan atasan yang baik itu.'

 _Double_ oke.

Ah, tapi Kaname dibuat bingung sama muka Zero yang tiba-tiba pucat –asalnya sih kulit Zero _emang_ pucat duluan, tapi ini lebih pucat- bercampur ekspresi jijik. Ia telah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan sehingga Zero menampilkan tampang seperti itu, tapi tidak tahu pasti yang mana. Karena, cukup banyak alasan yang bisa membuat seorang Kiryuu Zero jijik. Bahkan kadang kala sekretarisnya itu sekilas melihatnya dengan ekspresi sialan itu. Ck, demi hidung author yang gak mancung-mancung! Tak ada yang pernah memandangnya dengan cara busuk seperti itu! Ia kaya, jenius, seksi, tampan dan pria Asia yang paling diinginkan wanita. Ouch, rasanya Kaname juga jadi ingin memukul seseorang sekarang.

.

.

.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

.

.

.

Kini Zero duduk di ruangannya, rapat telah selesai sekitar dua jam kemudian. Tentu saja dengan membuahkan hasil yang pasti dan memuaskan. _Sasuga_ Kuran Corp.

Sigh

Ahh, ia juga telah selesai memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini. Bagus, tidak ada masalah. Semua aman terkendali. Zero kemudian berdiri, berniat menyerahkan laporan yang sudah di _print out_ serta memberi tahukan jadwal harian bosnya.

Tok tok

"Bos, bisa aku masuk?"

Kali ini Zero mengetuk pintu dengan tenang, tidak seperti pagi tadi karena Zero yakin Kaname sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di dalam sana **sendirian**. Sebenarnya ada interkom di dekat pintu ruangan Kaname, jadi ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Tapi Zero lebih suka seperti ini –jangan tanya alasan, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu- lagipula bosnya itu tidak tuli, dan pendengarannya lebih sensitif dari manusia normal.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Zero membuka pintu rungan Kaname setelah mendapat persetujuan dari bosnya itu lewat interkom.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Duk

"Laporan keuangan bulan ini."

Zero meletakkan kertas-kertas laporan yang telah dimasukkan dan disusun rapi ke dalam map ke atas meja Kaname. Bosnya itu kemudian dengan cekatan membaca dan meneliti laporan yang ia berikan. Mengangguk puas ketika melihat tidak ada masalah dan hanya ada peningkatan di sana.

"Dan ini, jadwalmu hari ini hanya mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan. Sebagai formalitas karena Kuran Corp. menyumbangkan beberapa dana di sana."

Kaname menatap Zero dan mengambil sebuah surat undangan dari tangannya. Panti asuhan Kami no Tenshi, sebuah panti asuhan cukup besar yang terletak di Yokohama. Karena perusahaan pusat Kuran Corp. terletak di Shinjuku, jadi kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di sana jika tidak ada hambatan –Kaname berharap sekali untuk itu. "Pukul 2 siang" ia bergumam pelan dan melirik jam dinding yang ada di belakang Zero, tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Pukul 12, jam istirahat.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?"

Alis sedikit dinaikkan, dua kali kedipan mata, dan Zero mengangguk menerima ajakan bosnya. 'Tidak terdengar buruk' batin Zero, lagipula ia telah 'menyelesaikan' kertas-kertas di atas mejanya untuk hari ini, Kaname juga sepertinya sudah selesai. Ahhh, meskipun belum bosnya itu juga tidak akan ambil pusing. A~ tidak tidak, bukannya ia bilang bosnya itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Um, yeah memang tadi pagi mereka sedikit terlambat menhgadiri rapat, tapi tetap Kuran Corporation sekarang ini tambah maju karena di pegang oleh Kuran Kaname. Zero _sweatdrop_. Kenapa ia sekarang terdengar membela bosnya yang sialan itu?

"Hey _tsundere wannabe_ , kau ingin ikut atau terdiam seperti idot sejati di situ?"

Ctak!

"Tentu saja ikut, dan jangan memanggilku idiot bos! Ayahmu tidak akan mempekerjakanku kalau otakku memang seburuk itu." Zero memutar bola matanya kesal, menahan untuk berteriak tapi tetap tidak bisa untuk tak 'menolak' ejekan bosnya. Heck! Ia itu termasuk manusia dalam golongan cerdas! Kaname saja yang terlalu jenius, oh apa ia baru saja memuji Kaname?

Kaname member senyum mengejek ketika matanya melihat bibir Zero yang sedikit di _pout_ kan. Sifat _childish_ nya tetap sama saja seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, jalanmu terlihat seperti uke yang baru saja disodok." Dengan santai Kaname berjalan di depan Zero, tak memperdulikan sekretarisnya itu sekarang menutup pintu ruangannya dengan sedikit bantingan.

"Kau ingin _K Junior_ kutendang lagi?" Zero memberikan death glare kepada Kaname yang ada setengah meter di depannya. Ingin sekali melubangi kepala yang penuh akal bulus itu.

"Jika kau ingin melukai kakimu yang satunya silahkan. Lagipula sepertinya _K Junior_ lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Terbukti dari aku yang tidak merasakan sakit lagi semenjak rapat dimulai sekitar 10 menit, tapi kau masih meringis pelan sesekali sampai sekarang, _mommy_ Zero." Kaname berkata dengan nada kemenangan yang kentara.

" _Asshole_. Aku heran kenapa aku masih sanggup menjadi sekretaris pribadimu sampai sekarang." Zero memicing kesal pada bosnya.

Bruk

"Ouch! Bos! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!." Zero memijit hidungnya. Wajahnya sukses menabrak punggung Kaname yang berhenti tiba-tiba ketika hendak membuka pintu rungan Zero. Tidak terlalu keras memang karena ia sedari tadi berjalan dengan pelan. Tapi tetap saja sakit! Apalagi hidungnya. Zero jadi heran, sebenarnya bosnya ini terbuat dari apa sih?! Punggungnnya keras sekali, _hell_! Bahkan anunya saja **keras** _banget_.

Sret

 _Blush_

"A-apa?" wajah Zero memerah ketika Kaname berbalik tiba-tiba. Jaraknya dengan Kaname hanya sepersekian inci. Kaname hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi manis sekretarisnya. Menyentuh pipi yang bersemu itu.

"Mungkin karena kau menyukaiku?" bibir tipis Kaname mengecup ringan leher jenjang sekretarisnya. Sedangkan Zero? Ia hanya mematung mendapati aksi tak terduga Kaname. Oke, selama tiga tahun ini bosnya itu memang kadang menggoda dan melakukan _sekuhara_ padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung menanggapinya. Reaksinya yang seperti gadis perawan baru puber juga tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Kaname tertawa ringan melihat sisi Zero yang sungguh polos dan manis. "Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal~". Zero memelototi Kaname. "Kau- Ughh ayo cepat makan!" sialan. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_. Lihat kelakuan _mommy_ mu _K Junior_? Ia tidak sabaran sekali. Ck, ck, bukan istri yang baik."

"KURAN KANAME!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Uhhh~ saya perasaannya berbunga-bunga sendiri ngetik chap ini wkwk adegan KaZenya manis kan? ;3

Soal, chap kemaren wkwkwk dibanding chap ini perbedaan jauh sekali kan? :V bikin yang itu emang otak saya lagi gak karuan XD sekarang udah mendingan.. plis jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa OOC parah tiba-tiba, karena saya juga ga tau, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang '3'

Oiya, tau kan beberapa hari belakangan ff nada masalah lg? iya saya juga ikutan jadi korban, review nambah tapi gak bisa diliat meskipun masuk aja sih di email. Jadi terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow di chap kemarin ^w^)/

Last, review onegaisimasu~~


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bos Sialan!

 **Pair:** KaZe, TakuSen

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight and Zero- _chan_ **belongs** to Kaname :v

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), **non** -EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa kasar dan vulgar, mengandung adegan yang tidak senonoh, **Alternative Universe**

Last but **not** Least: **DLDR!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Kaname berjalan santai, dengan seringai tampan ia melewati para pekerja yang berlalu-lalang dan tak lupa memberi sedikit kedipan nakal jika ada karyawati cantik yang -sengaja ataupun tidak- berpapasan dengannya menyebabkan wanita-wanita itu _blushing_ parah dan tingkat kenarsisan tiba-tiba bertambah.

Zero yang mengekor di belakang hanya mendengus kesal. 'Dasar _playboy_!'. Si pemuda perak heran sendiri, kenapa banyak sekali yang masih mau mengantri? Apa mereka tak takut tersakiti? Kaname itu sudah terkenal sebagai seorang _player_ di antara karyawan-karyawannya, bahkan di mata dunia. Tapi, oh ayolah, hal yang sangat wajar kan jika pria lajang dan sempurna seperti Kaname Kuran menjadi seorang _casanova_? Itu sudah hukum alam.

Dengan siulan pelan Kaname membuka pintu lift dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Zero. Tapi sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, ada sebuah tangan mulus dengan jari-jari lentik berhias kuku mengkilap berwarna merah _maroon_. Claire Sagae masuk, membuat Zero memunculkan urat-urat kesal di dahinya. Dengan cepat Zero memepetkan tubuhnya diujung kiri belakang lift, membiarkan Claire – _bitch_ \- Sagae dengan sensual mendekatkan tubuhnya yang memang seksi itu ke Kaname setelah menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 9. Untuk informasi tambahan, ruangan Kaname dan Zero itu berada di lantai 23 sementara lantai di Kuran Corp. pusat ini berjumlah 27.

Si bos senang-senang saja saat dengan tidak tahu malunya Claire makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Tangan kanan Kaname malah meremas pantat berisi yang hampir terlihat karena rok berbahan jeans yang super pendek. "Hey _babe_.." Kaname berbisiki dengan suara berat, membuat Claire dan juga Zero bergetar mendengarnya. Sulung Kiryuu mengutuk bosnya yang keterlaluan _hot_ itu, sementara Claire dengan tidak sabar meraup bibir tipis Kaname dan sesuai dugaan pria _brunette_ dengan senang hati meladeni ciuman basah itu. Melupakan pria bersurai perak yang hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan tampang _ngenes_.

Zero yang berada dipojokkan hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah semerah tomat dan berharap _scene_ nista di sampingnya segera berakhir. Bukannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa buang-buang waktu jika harus meneriaki dua orang tidak tahu malu yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Apalagi jika nanti si Kuran brengsek malah membela Claire _bitch_ ketika Zero menegurnya, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang tampan? Zero pokoknya tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, karena itu sama saja artinya ia kalah dengan Claire kan?

Err Zero, sebenarnya kau mau apa?

 **Ting**

Owh, ingin rasanya Zero sujud syukur ketika telinganya menangkap suara dentingan lonceng surga itu. Diliriknya Claire yang keluar dari lift dengan bibir yang di _pout_ kan. Sang _albino_ mengernyit jijik melihatnya, entahlah Zero sebelumnya tidak pernah setidak suka ini pada seseorang –pengecualian untuk Kuran Kaname, makhluk satu itu memang pantas dinistakan- sementara sang _brunette_ hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Zero yang menurutnya lucu -namun disalah artikan oleh Claire yang mengira kekehan itu untuknya sehingga model wanita itu langsung ber _blushing_ ria sebelum berlari kecil. " _Bitch_." Kaname terbahak mendengar perkataan Zero yang pasti sampai ditelinga Claire sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

"Cih, genit sekali. Dasar tidak tahu malu." Zero mengatakan hal itu dengan suara lantang, jelas bermaksud menghina Claire juga Kaname. Yang di _insult_ bukannya tersinggung, malah mendekati si perak.

Elus

Elus

E-

 **SLAP**

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi sana!" dengan kasar Zero menampik tangan kiri Kaname yang mengelus pipi kanannya. Tidak jera, tangan kiri Kaname kini malah memeluk pinggang Zero, menarik si _albino_ mendekat. Zero melotot dan berusaha menjauh.

" _Now_ , _now_.. jangan begitu _dear_ ~" Kaname yang memang sering kelebihan hormon itu mengunci pergerakkan Zero dengan mengungkung si perak diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding lift. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung Zero dengan gerakan sensual, menyebabkan pria yang lebih pendek mendesah kecil, ditambah Kaname yang menggigit gemas cuping telinganya. Alarm bahaya level macan berbunyi di kepalanya. Huh? Tunggu, level macan? Zero _rin_ kau nonton On* Punc* Ma* juga?

"Yaiks! Jangan gigit-gigit! Kau pikir aku makanan?! Aku tahu kau lapar tapi jangan begini juga _dong_!" pemuda _albino_ mendorong-dorong dada bosnya, sambil menjerit _gaje_ dan mencaci maki CEO tampan itu. Tapi yah, Kuran Kaname sudah kebal dengan segala perkataan pedas Zero. Kurang lebih tiga tahun si sulung Kiryuu menjadi sekretaris pribadinya, dan selama itu pula kedua telinga Kaname mendengar hinaan keji dari mulut manis nan menggoda si _silverette_.

 _Chuckle_

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau itu sebuah makanan Zero sayang~, tapi aku tidak keberataan jika harus _memakan_ mu." Kaname memasang seringai sensual miliknya. Menyebabkan Zero memandang pria itu skeptis. Apalagi sekarang si bos kedap-kedip _gaje_ kayak orang cacingan. Ugh, hati Zero kan jadi berdebar-debar.

' _HAH?!_ '

Zero mematung. Ia meneguk ludah kasar. _Please_ , deh ya. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia, Kiryuu Zero menyukai, kesemsem, terpesona atau apalah itu pada pria mesum di depannya ini?! Demi om Rido yang gantengnya minta ampun, Kuran Kaname itu brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan! Mesum! Kaya! Jenius! Tampan! Jajaran _hottie_ teratas! Perf-

 _ARRRGGGHH!_

Kaname menghentikan aksi usilnya yang bisa dikenai tindak pidana karena tuduhan pelecehan seksual itu. Ia kini memandang khawatir saat melihat Zero yang mematung dengan wajah _semrawut_. Wow, sebegitu besarnya kah efek _sekuhara_ ala Kuran Kaname? Lihat, sekarang saja si _albino_ mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Eh.. "Ze-!"

 **DUK**

"Awh, _shit_!"

Kaname dan Zero mengumpat bersamaan ketika dengan telak kepala bersurai perak menghantam dahi mulus Kaname. "Zero! Kau apa-apaan!" yang diteriaki tidak ambil pusing sama sekali, kepalanya tidak bisa menerima tambahan beban sekarang ini. _Damn_. Sebenarnya ada tidak sih bagian tubuh Kaname yang tidak keras?!

Hmm, mungkin ada Zer. Coba kau remas pantatnya. Biasanya kan bagian itu kenyal empuk gimana gitu. Ah, lupakan. Maafkan author yang tidak tahu malu ini.

Sekarang keadaan lift menjadi hening karena kedua pria berbeda fisik dan kepribadian –tapi kompak sekali kalau menyangkut ketidak jelasan itu masing-masing sibuk mengusap dahi mereka yang _nyut-nyutan_.

Hahh.. dasar calon pasangan tidak jelas!

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

Setelah melewati banyak hal di lift, akhirnya pasangan bos dan sekretaris pribadi kita sampai dengan selamat ke kawasan parkir. Mereka kemudian menuju letak mobil masing-masing, tapi sebelum Zero sempat melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya, tangan pemuda pucat itu ditarik –diseret oleh Kaname.

"Apa sih bos?" Tanya Kiryuu sulung yang pasrah saja ditarik tarik bosnya. Tapi wajahnya berkata lain, lihat saja bibirnya yang mulai _monyong_. Kaname melirik Zero lewat ujung matanya. "Kita naik mobilku saja, lumayan irit bahan bakar. Sekarangkan lagi marak-maraknya polusi, baguskan kalau sesekali kita bantu menjaga bumi yang lagi sekarat ini." Kaname yang pada dasarnya memiliki jiwa pemimpin bijak dan bertanggung jawab mulai koar-koar sok pintar. Zero hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "Bilang aja modus". Kaname membuka pintu mobilnya, "Nah, itu tahu" dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Sang _silvernette_ tersedak ludahnya mendengar pembenaran Kaname atas pernyataan Zero.

Cieee, Kaname modus cieee~

"Oi _albino_ , cepetan masuk. Mau makan gratis tidak?" Jutsu mainin-perasaan-orang milik Kaname benar-benar hebat. Baru saja Zero _nge-fly_ gara-gara dimodusin si bos ganteng, eh sekarang _mood_ pemuda perak itu kembali turun. Bosnya ini memang kurang ajar sekali.

Dengan wajah masam Zero masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kaname. Iya disebelah. Mobil mewahkan irit tempat duduk. Lagipula kalau banyak tempat duduk sekalipun Kaname _nggak_ bakalan mau si Zero duduk dibelakang. Kaname mau modusin Zero, bukan jadi supirnya!

Saat mobilnya telah terkunci, Kaname pun mengeluarkan mobil mahal miliknya dari area parkir Kuran Corp. "Mau makan dimana?" si bos bertanya sekenanya. "Terserah bos saja" sang sekretaris juga menjawab dengan sekenanya. Kaname hanya mengangguk singkat.

1 menit

2 menit

7 menit

Hening

Kaname fokus menyetir, sedangkan Zero terlihat sibuk –kurang kerjaan- memperhatikan jalanan yang lumayan padat. Maklum, kan ini Tokyo dan sedang jam makan siang.. jadi wajar saja begitu.

Mobil bugatti veyron berwarna hitam dengan aksen vermillion itu kemudian berhenti karena ada lampu merah. Sesekali pengendara lain maupun pejalan kaki yang lewat sekilas curi-curi pandang. Yhaa, tidak begitu banyak orang yang punya mobil sekelas itu kan? Hahh, bosnya ini. Kapan saja, dimana saja, bagaimanapun selalu jadi pusat sorotan.

Kaname kembali melirik Zero yang tengah cemberut. "Hei Zer." Yang dipanggil menopang dagunya malas, "Apaan bos?". Kaname menginjak gas ketika lampu kembali hijau, "Mau aku 'keluar' dimana?". Zero yang lagi tidak _connect_ menjawab sembarang "Terserah, suka-suka bos mau keluar dimana." Kaname menyeringai mesum "Aku sukanya keluar di dalam Zer, gimana?". Zero mendesah kesal dan memalingkan kepala menghadap bosnya "Ya keluarin aja di dalam! Kan aku bilang terserah bo-"

.

..

…

 _BLUSH_

Kaname cengar-cengir kesenangan. Wajahnya terlihat polos sekali. "Oke Zero sayang~ akan kuingat itu!" dengan semangat 69 Kaname berujar. Tidak memperdulikan si perak yang merutuki mulutnya yang memang kadang suka semaunya sendiri.

Zero memepetkan tubuhnya kepintu mobil, kepalanya tidak lagi menghadap Kaname. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas smartphone miliknya, sementara wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Merah, panas, dan mengeluarkan uap. 'DASAR KURAN- _PERVERT_ -KANAME SIALAN!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TBC_**

Oke, pertama-tama author minta maaf karena updatenya ngaret banget dan mengecewakan. Ini juga pas ngetik saya memerlukan usaha yang cukup banyak, karena bisa dibilang saya kena wb lagi. Maaf juga wordnya dikit, mudah2an setelah ini inspirasi dan kreatifitas saya mengalir lancar kayak air terjun Niagara #apadah terus ini juga cara penulisan saya rasanya rada beda, jadi harap maklum.

Terakhir update akhir maret kemaren kan? Nah rencananya pertengahan april mau ngapdet lagi, tapi ngga kesampaian(?) terus waktu Mei author ada UAS. Yah, intinya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya deh sama readers sekalian. Buat ff saya yang lain tunggu aja ya! Jujur, kalau ide saya punya lumayan banyak, cuman buat nuangin idenya menjadi barisan paragraph itu yang susah -.-

Thanks buat: **irmina** / **reiths89** / **kumiko Ve** / **NaokirainNightElric** / **Yuanchan48** /kise cin/ **zichaloveanime** / **Seijuurou Eisha** / **uchihapoetri** /himeka-chuu/ **My Devil Butler** / **Smoking Monomaniac** / **Myouki Kuroki** / **J'TrimFle** / **miyuki94-411** / **rheina .kyuhae** / **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng** / **yuichi jin** /El/Dewi15/ **Uqqielf**

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngefav, follow, dan review ff saya! Kalian dengan ikhlas baca ini ff dan bilang jd terhibur, saya seneng bgt x3. Maaf juga karena ga bisa balas riviewnya satu2, karena saya mau ngelanjutin silver wolf. Sial bgt buku coretan saya ngilang, pdhl disitu ada sebagian plot buat ff saya -.- iya itu buku sering saya bawa, jd pas disekolah kalo dapet ide langsung coret aja kebuku :u kalo di hp takut disita. Btw saya lagi ngidol monsta x, terus history, terus knk, terus got7, terus ngidol exo lagi karena mv monster merek#oke gaje banget

Last, **review juseyo~**


End file.
